La bière de trop ?
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Quand il reste deux survivants à une fin de beu(h)verie, ça peut éventuellement donner ça. [SyDi] [DiMo (comme la machine, lololol)] [SysyTheHotdog, DidiChandouidoui, M. Breakdown]. - Illustration par altraria, as always \o/
1. Chapter 1

**LA BIÈRE DE TROP ?**

Tiens, mais qu'est-ce donc ? Oh, mais quelle surprise ! Encore une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui... Et aussi M. Breakdown, cette fois !

Donc, si c'est pas encore fait, foncez voir les vidéos de ce gars-là, ça cause de metal et c'est vraiment pas fait avec le cul, je vous le garantis (surtout quand y a les deux autres gogoles qui y interviennent :p).

/!\ TW : sujets adultes (genre, vraiment), langage +18 et citron bien juteux. J'aurai préviendu (sic) !

 **NB :**

Les personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : De jeu d'enfants...**

* * *

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, nous ne sommes pas dans le même état que quand nous étions en train de tourner la vidéo de Momo. Mais alors, pas du tout. Non seulement on s'est déjà bien mis à coups de bières, mais en plus il y a deux ou trois cigarettes qui ont tourné, et pas n'importe quel type de cigarettes, voyez-vous. Bref, avec tout ça, nous sommes dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé, même si nous tenons encore debout et que nos propos restent plus ou moins cohérents.

Enfin... J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite, visiblement ce n'est pas le cas pour nous trois. Alors que nous sommes en pleine discussion, Sylvain commence à perdre pied et à somnoler, à moitié couché, un bras pendant dans le vide. Momo et moi essayons de le réveiller un peu et de le ramener avec nous, mais sans vraiment de succès, il a l'air de ne vraiment plus tenir.

« - Bah alors, Sysoune, tu nous abandonnes déjà ? »

J'accompagne ces mots par quelques petites tapes sur son épaule, mais il ne réagit presque plus, à part pour marmonner on ne sait trop quoi. Il faut dire qu'en plus de la journée de travail, nous sommes restés debout jusqu'à très tard, et les substances plus ou moins licites qui sont entrées en jeu pendant la soirée n'aident en rien à rester opérationnel. Et, dans le cas de Sysy, cela s'ajoutait à la fatigue qu'il traînait déjà depuis quelques jours.

« - Le pauvre, il est au bout du rouleau !

\- Allez, on va le laisser dormir, c'est mieux.

\- Maaais, je suis bien, là !

\- T'inquiète, on va se vautrer ailleurs. Viens. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, nous prenons tout de même soin de le couvrir avant de le laisser tout seul, étant donnés les risques accrus d'hypothermie en état d'ébriété. On est encore assez sobres pour avoir eu l'idée et pour l'avoir fait, c'est bon signe. Même si, il faut l'avouer, on est bien torchés au point de marcher un peu de travers et de rire au moindre truc. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui se passe lorsque nous allons un peu en titubant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ceci fait, nous nous vautrons sur son lit, bières à la main, à se demander comment on pourrait occuper cette fin de soirée.

« - T'es sûr que t'as pas envie de dormir ?

\- Bah... Franchement ? Pas vraiment. Pourquoi, tu veux dormir, toi ?

\- Justement, non, bizarrement.

\- C'est pas si bizarre, on est stimulés par... La bière, tout ça...

\- Alors pourquoi Sysy est en train de comater et pas de déconner avec nous ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être une binouze ou une taffe de trop. Et la fatigue, aussi.

\- Peut-être... Bon, on fait quoi ? »

Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes, avant de nous regarder et d'éclater de rire comme des imbéciles.

« - On fourmille d'idées, à ce que je vois !

\- Ouais, là c'est surtout la tête qui fourmille un peu.

\- Eh, me laisse pas tout seul !

\- Mais non, mon petit Momo, je suis là.

\- Mmh. Ben, je sais pas, on pourrait... Faire un jeu à la con, j'en sais rien.

\- Du genre ? Compter les mouches ?

\- Euh... Je crois pas qu'il y en ait.

\- Compter les taches sur les murs ?

\- Bof. Pourquoi tu veux compter des trucs ?

\- Bah, à défaut de compter les moutons. »

Encore une fois, nous nous mettons à rire bêtement, puis une idée tout aussi évoluée intellectuellement me vient en tête.

« - Un action ou vérité ?

\- Hein ? Mais t'as quel âge ?

\- Rho, ça va, je propose des idées !

\- Mouais, si c'est ça ou compter nos cheveux ou je sais pas quoi...

\- Tiens, c'est pas con, les cheveux !

\- Alors... Peut-être, mais toi tu l'es. »

Faussement outré, je lui tape gentiment le dos et lui tire la langue. Il hausse les épaules en me regardant d'un air narquois et, après un nouveau silence, il se résigne.

« - J'ai pas d'idée alors va pour ça.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le jeu. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, donc à toi l'honneur.

\- Euh... ?

\- Bah, action ou vérité ?

\- Aaah. »

Je suis un peu surpris qu'il soit partant, mais ça m'arrange parce que je n'ai pas d'autre idée, et puis de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel on est, un petit jeu simple et bébête fera l'affaire.

« - OK, action.

\- Bon, alors... Qu'est-ce que je peux te faire faire... »

Mon dieu, je crains le pire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas fait là !

« - Allez, je suis gentil, je commence tranquille. Une série de vingt abdos. »

Vingt ? Mais il est fou ! Non pas que ça me soit impossible, au contraire, mais on est en fin de soirée ! Bon, cela dit, ça m'aidera peut-être à évacuer un peu les effets de l'alcool. Un petit peu... Je m'assieds donc par terre et m'exécute, devant son regard que je devine facilement amusé et un peu moqueur. Une fois le gage accompli, je me rassieds à côté de lui, essoufflé.

« - Putain, c'est pas tranquille, ça, mec.

\- Je sais, je sais... Vérité pour moi.

\- Et bah j'ai une question, tiens. Ça te fait kiffer de me crever comme ça ?

\- Rho, mais quelle chochotte ! Non, ça me fait pas « kiffer », même si t'es marrant.

\- C'est ça, gros malin, va... Vérité.

\- T'as pas eu peur que le chat te griffe quand tu l'as pris pour le balancer sur moi ?

\- Euh...

\- Oui, je sais, question de merde. Alors ?

\- Bah... Franchement non, il était tout gentil, pas de raison.

\- OK. Action ! »

Je prends quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais bien lui faire faire. Quelque chose dans la veine de la série d'abdos, un peu vache mais pas trop non plus.

« - Je sais ! Appelle ta mère, et quand elle décroche, tu lui cries « pouet » de ta vive voix.

\- Mais... Nan !

\- Ah si, t'es obligé. Et je veux le haut-parleur. »

Il ronchonne plus pour la forme et prend son téléphone pour appeler sa mère, sous mon œil attentif. Plusieurs sonneries retentissent... Puis une voix.

« - Ah, la messagerie...

\- Pas grave, tu le fais en message !

\- Couillon, va. »

Il se retient de rire tandis que le « bip » retentit, reprend son souffle et...

« - POUEEEEEEEEEET ! »

Nous éclatons de rire tous les deux, il l'a dit de façon encore plus drôle que ce que je pensais ! Même si, je l'admets, les effets de l'alcool rendent très bon public.

« - T'inquiète pas Maman, je t'expliquerai, tout va bien. Bisous ! »

Il raccroche et repose son téléphone, pour le taquiner je lui pince la joue.

« - Moooh, que c'est mignon !

\- Maaais arrête ! On sait jamais, elle pourrait flipper, je la rassure.

\- Avec un « pouet », je pense pas, mais bref... Bon, vérité pour moi. »

Il réfléchit un moment à sa question, puis me regarde d'un air qui selon moi n'a d'autre signification que « tu vas payer pour cet affront, petit saligaud », pour rester poli.

« - C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es paluché ?

\- Mec, t'es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? Je suis censé savoir ? J'étais pas là, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Peut-être que je t'ai implanté des faux souvenirs... ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es un reptiluminatruc, j'oublie toujours. »

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, l'air blasé.

« - Dans ma piaule, y a une dizaine de jours. Rien de transcendant.

\- OK. A moi, vérité.

\- Eh ben puisque tu veux aller sur ce terrain ! C'est quoi tes points les plus sensibles ?

\- Gneh ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Physiquement, je veux dire.

\- Ah ! Euh... Ouh là, attends, que je réfléchisse...

\- Bon allez, disons le top trois, si vraiment tu galères. »

Il reste silencieux quelques instants pour songer à sa réponse, tout en soupirant et râlant de temps à autres pour la forme, visiblement moyennement inspiré.

« - Bon, en troisième, je dirais le dos... Deuxième, le cou, mettons. Et en premier... Bah je pense que c'est même pas la peine de préciser ce que c'est.

\- Haha, nan, t'as raison. Allez, action, mon brave.

\- Quel sérieux. Eh ben... Je dirais pas non à un massage, j'ai les épaules un peu tendues.

\- Ah. Bah ça tombe bien, je peux pas dire non, moi non plus. »

Je m'installe donc derrière lui, je m'échauffe un peu les mains et je commence un massage très basique mais en m'appliquant tout de même à la tâche. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça très souvent, mais puisque c'est le jeu, autant le faire au mieux.

« - Vérité.

\- Eh ben... Ah tiens, du coup, je masse pas trop mal ?

\- Oh non, c'est même très bien, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Cool ! Vérité, moi aussi.

\- Tu masses souvent des gens comme ça ? Parce que franchement, tu t'en sors vraiment pas mal du tout.

\- Merci, c'est cool ! Mais non, sans plus. »

Je continue de le masser tranquillement, un peu gêné par le tissu qui se plisse sous mes doigts et me râpe un peu les paumes. Il opte pour une action, et en fait ça tombe très bien.

« - Bah tiens, enlève-moi ce truc, ça me gêne pour te masser.

\- Rho, t'es pas obligé de faire un truc de pro !

\- Je sais, mais ce sera plus agréable pour nous deux. Allez, vérité pour moi. »

Sans protester davantage, il ôte son T-shirt pour me faciliter la tâche. Et, pour être honnête, la vue est loin de me déplaire... Bon, en même temps, on a bien le droit d'apprécier les belles choses, ça n'engage à rien. Normalement.

« - Alors, une question... T'as déjà pécho un mec ?

\- What ?

\- C'est bon, fais pas ta mijaurée ! Je juge pas.

\- Euh... Je sais, mais... Bon, bref. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me décide finalement à répondre sincèrement. Après tout, c'est le but du jeu – même si, en théorie, rien n'est vérifiable – et de toute façon on s'amuse, et on ne se juge effectivement pas.

« - C'est arrivé, oui.

\- OK, à moi. Action. »

Je sens que mes idées s'essoufflent alors que ça ne fait pas bien longtemps qu'on joue. En plus, peut-être que mon esprit parfois un peu parano me fait des siennes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas totalement un hasard s'il m'a posé cette question juste après avoir enlevé son haut... Ouais, même si c'est moi qui lui ai dit de le faire.

« - Bon, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre, donc on va joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Ferme les yeux, t'apprécieras plus le massage. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, manifestement intrigué. Mais il ne fait aucune remarque et se contente d'un petit rire complice.

« - A toi.

\- Uhm, vérité. »

Pendant qu'il réfléchit à sa question, j'étends mon massage jusqu'en haut de son dos.

« - Est-ce que... T'as déjà couché avec Sysy ? »

Heureusement que je suis en train de le masser et non pas de boire, par exemple, parce que je me serais étouffé avec ma bière. C'est quoi cette question ?

« - Hein, quoi ?

\- Sois pas choqué, ça va, hein.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce... Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil ?

\- Bah parce que sinon le jeu serait pas drôle.

\- T'es un connard.

\- Je sais. Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as déjà couché avec lui ou pas ? »

Là, je suis un peu bloqué. Même s'il ne me voit pas, je me sens tellement rougir de gêne que ça doit se percevoir à quelques mètres à la ronde. Et, rien que ça, c'est déjà révélateur. Ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit vrai qui me gêne, mais de le dire. Ou plutôt qu'il me le demande, en fait.

« - Je veux pas me la jouer psy ou devin, mais vu ton attitude, je dirais que oui.

\- Mais... J'ai rien dit.

\- Justement, mon petit poulet, ça te trahit.

\- Rho, t'es chiant !

\- Relax ! Je m'en fous, tu sais.

\- Mouais...

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Eh, c'est à moi de choisir, là !

\- Bah, c'est juste comme ça, hors jeu.

\- Bien sûr...

\- Non mais t'es pas obligé, banane ! »

Je me doute bien qu'il ne m'y contraint pas et qu'il ne fera aucune remarque par rapport à ça, mais je me sens toujours embarrassé. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas anodin, non plus.

« - Je te charrie, t'inquiète, t'es pas forcé de...

\- Deux fois.

\- D'acc... Hein ?

\- Fais pas cette tronche !

\- Non mais je juge pas du tout ! En plus, ça doit vouloir dire que c'est bien, donc... C'est cool.

\- Si je te connaissais pas, je dirais que t'es jaloux.

\- Bah, c'est entre vous, moi je m'en fous. Mais... Deux ?

\- Ben, ouais. A la suite, en plus. On avait envie de tester... Bref, à toi.

\- Mmh. Vérité. »

J'ai de moins en moins d'idées, mais cette situation un peu étrange mais pas déplaisante, pour être honnête, a l'air de nous apporter de l'inspiration de secours. Alors, histoire de ne pas rester sans aucune idée, je continue dans ce délire.

« - Bah tiens, et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Avec Sysy, t'as déjà... ?

\- Ahah, désolé de te décevoir, mais non.

\- Pourquoi ça me décevrait ?

\- Je déconne ! C'est juste que, du coup, moi, j'ai pas de confession à faire à ce niveau. »

Amusé, je hausse simplement les épaules, quelque part étrangement soulagé. Aucune idée de pourquoi, mais les remontées de l'alcool et de la beuh me bloquent dans ma réflexion, sans même que ça me fasse ni chaud ni froid.

« - Action.

\- OK, je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Reviens à côté de moi, comme ça tu peux arrêter le massage, du coup.

\- T'aimes pas ?

\- Si, mais je veux pas que t'y passes toute ta fin de soirée.

\- Oh, quelle gentillesse ! »

Je me réinstalle à côté de lui au bord du lit. Visiblement, il n'est pas enclin à remettre son haut... Ce qui, je l'avoue, ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

« - Action pour moi.

\- C'est pas grand chose mais... Passe-moi ma bouteille, please. »

Amusé autant que moi par mon manque d'imagination, il récupère ma bouteille que j'avais préalablement posée soigneusement par terre et nous trinquons avant de reprendre quelques petites gorgées.

« - Avec la bière, je prendrai un supplément vérité. »

Il termine sa bière à lui en réfléchissant à sa question, puis finit par en trouver une.

« - Tu préfères coucher avec des filles ou des gars ?

\- Euh... Alors un à la fois, déjà. Et sinon... »

J'hésite un peu sur ma réponse. Non pas parce que je ne veux pas le dire, mais parce que moi-même, je ne sais pas. Les seules fois où c'était avec un homme, pour moi, c'était justement avec Sysy, donc difficile à dire... D'un côté, les femmes sont tout de même tellement plus... Tellement plus beaucoup de choses, en fait. Et de l'autre, ce qui s'est passé avec lui, pour le peu de fois où ça a été le cas, c'était... Si intense et particulier.

« - Là, comme ça, je dirais les filles. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. A toi, action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- J'ai pas d'idée, donc retourne nous chercher deux bières.

\- Hein ? Mais, euh...

\- C'est le jeu, mon chou. Allez !

\- Putain...

\- Et réfléchis à une question sur le chemin, je prends vérité. »

Il s'éclipse donc quelques instants, le temps de retourner à la cuisine, pendant que je l'attends sagement. Il revient avec un grand sourire et une bouteille dans chaque main.

« - J'ai ma question. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé « mon chou » ?

\- Bah, comme ça. C'est mignon, non ?

\- Mouais...

\- Et puis tu m'appelles bien « petit poulet ».

\- Mais y a une raison, c'est par rapport aux poules. Bref, à toi. »

Il se rassied à côté de moi et me donne une bouteille, nous trinquons et buvons toujours à une allure raisonnable pour ne pas prendre de risque au vu du jeu en cours.

« - Action.

\- Chante-moi une de tes chansons françaises préférées, mais avec un accent à la con.

\- Bah putain, t'as vraiment pas d'idées, en effet.

\- Arrête de te moquer et vas-y. »

Il s'exécute donc, et autant dire que c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Il me fait une espèce de mélange de deux ou trois accents différents complètement invraisemblable, qui nous fait rire aux éclats pendant un long moment, à un point tel qu'on a du mal à s'en remettre.

« - J'aurais tellement dû t'enregistrer, c'était magnifique !

\- Bah voyons ! Tu veux pas que chante ça à la Fête de la Musique dans la rue, aussi ?

\- Eh, pourquoi pas ! On n'a qu'à en faire un album, tiens.

\- Bien sûr, avec ça on va conquir l'industrie musicale !

\- Euh... Pas tout à fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on dit « conquérir ».

\- Rho, ça va !

\- Eh ouais. Bon allez, vérité.

\- OK, euh... Bah tiens. C'est qui le premier mec qui t'a fait flasher ? »

La question me fait tiquer, même si je sais pertinemment que je n'ai rien à craindre venant de lui, il ne se moquera pas, en tout cas pas méchamment. Mais j'en arrive tout de même à me dire que la question n'est pas innocente... Bon, certes, aucune question n'est vraiment innocente depuis tout à l'heure, j'en conviens.

« - Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais la réponse ?

\- Euh, déjà je la connais pas, et parce que c'est le jeu.

\- Je sais pas, à ta façon de demander on aurait dit...

\- Allez, réponds, fais pas ton timide.

\- Bah... »

Ouais, de toute façon, le fait même que j'hésite revient à hurler la réponse sur tous les toits.

« - C'est Sysy ?

\- Non ! Euh... Enfin, c'est... Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Eh ben, ça explique tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis pas expert en la matière, mais y a quand même des fois où si c'était possible de se bouffer littéralement du regard, vous vous seriez déjà digérés plein de fois l'un l'autre. »

J'éclate de rire à cette métaphore incongrue, ce qui a au moins le mérite d'effacer la gêne qui m'avait déjà bien imprégné – enfin, pas autant que les joints et les bières.

« - Ah bah c'est joliment dit, tiens !

\- T'as vu ça, je suis un poète incompris.

\- Mon pauvre petit pitchounou. Non, sérieusement, ça se voit autant ?

\- Bah... Je sais pas trop, en fait. Mais maintenant que je sais que c'est le cas, ça me conforte dans la petite idée qui me trottait dans un coin de la tête. »

Je râle juste pour la forme, faisant mine de me vexer. Lui se contente de hausser les épaules et choisit vérité. En cherchant une question, je me rappelle ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure au sujet de ses points sensibles. Toujours aussi taquin et un peu vicieux, je l'avoue, je décide de partir de là.

« - Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait le cou, mais... Si je te fais un bisou près de l'oreille, par exemple, ça te fait autant d'effet ?

\- Euh... Pourquoi toi, tu le ferais ?

\- Nan mais moi, ou n'importe, on s'en fout, comme tu veux.

\- Bah... Pourquoi, tu veux le faire, toi ?

\- Arrête de pinailler et réponds, bourrique !

\- C'est quoi, cette insulte de ma grand-mère ?

\- Laisse nos ancêtres tranquilles, tu veux.

\- Bah je sais pas ! Oui, peut-être, vu que c'est dans le même coin.

\- T'énerve pas, mon chou.

\- Je m'énerve pas. A toi... »

Même si je sens que je l'ai un peu agacé, il n'insiste pas et continue à se prendre au jeu. Et autant dire que, moi aussi, je continue, de plus en plus stimulé par le tournant que ça a pris.

* * *

 _MOUAHAHA eh oui j'arrête là, je suis démoniaque 8D Bon, de toute façon, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, donc POSEZ VOS ARMES. Et dites-moi votre avis sur ce premier chapitre :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA BIÈRE DE TROP ?**

Tiens, mais qu'est-ce donc ? Oh, mais quelle surprise ! Encore une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui... Et aussi M. Breakdown, cette fois !

Donc, si c'est pas encore fait, foncez voir les vidéos de ce gars-là, ça cause de metal et c'est vraiment pas fait avec le cul, je vous le garantis (surtout quand y a les deux autres gogoles qui y interviennent :p).

/!\ TW : sujets adultes (genre, vraiment), langage +18 et citron bien juteux. J'aurai préviendu (sic) !

 **NB :**

Les personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : … à jeu d'adultes**

* * *

« - OK. Vérité.

\- Je copie un peu, mais tant pis. C'est quoi, toi, tes points faibles ? »

Tiens, je commençais justement à me demander s'il me poserait cette question. Pourtant, au lieu de détailler, je fais mine de réfléchir, puis je me rapproche un peu, un sourire en coin.

« - J'adore... Les morsures dans le cou. »

Bien sûr, il y en a d'autres, mais je suis comme d'humeur à insister sur ce point-là... Alors que je ponctue cet aveu d'un petit clin d'œil en tirant la langue, il me regarde d'abord un peu sidéré, puis se met à rire, à la fois amusé et probablement un peu troublé aussi. Mais je ne dis rien.

« - A moi. Action. »

A ce moment, une seule proposition me vient en tête. J'aurais cru avoir plus d'imagination, même pour des gages un peu basiques et idiots. Mais là, l'envie croissante qui me prend depuis tout à l'heure semble recouvrir tout le reste et contrôler mes idées. Et je n'arrive pas à éviter ça, en fait je n'essaie même pas. Je suis bien trop désinhibé pour laisser la raison calmer mes ardeurs. De toute façon, c'est la tournure que semble avoir pris ce jeu pourtant enfantin de base.

Alors, guidé par mes pulsions, l'esprit embrouillé par les substances plus ou moins licites, je décide de me lancer. Je le regarde d'un air incertain, m'approchant encore un peu plus.

« - Embrasse-moi... ? »

Cette fois vraiment surpris, manifestement, il me fixe longuement sans rien dire et sans bouger, incapable de réagir. Ne voulant ni tout casser ni le brusquer, je ne fais rien non plus, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, alors que je commence à me demander si je n'y suis pas allé un peu trop fort, malgré l'ambiance déjà bien biaisée, il se rapproche de lui-même et capture mes lèvres des siennes.

J'aurais cru qu'il se contenterait d'un petit baiser rapide et superficiel, mais il m'embrasse vraiment, durant plusieurs secondes, sa main vient même tenir mon épaule et effleurer mes cheveux. Puis il se redresse, les yeux baissés, et un silence assez court mais pesant s'installe entre nous. Finalement, il inspire un grand coup et reprend le fil comme si de rien n'était. Ou presque.

« Uhm ! A toi.

\- Vérité.

\- T'as aimé... ? »

Sa question me surprend autant qu'elle me plaît, et même m'arrange, en fait. Je ne suis pas contre poursuivre sur ce terrain, parce qu'on est bien partis... Je ne sais pas pour quoi exactement, mais j'aime cette ambiance, on en est arrivés au point où ça ne peut plus être que pour la blague, que pour le jeu. Mais c'est loin d'être inintéressant.

« - Ouais. Pas toi ?

\- Eh, la question, c'était pour toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Mmh. Ouais, moi aussi... Allez, action pour moi.

\- T'as peur de mes questions, maintenant ? »

Il émet un rire sarcastique et me tape gentiment l'épaule. Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi proposer comme action, d'autant plus que les vérités deviennent à elles seules vraiment palpitantes, je reviens à des basiques. En adaptant tout de même à la situation.

« - Donne tes mains.

\- C'est tout... ?

\- T'inquiète, je vais pas te les bouffer. »

Il hausse les épaules et pose ses mains sur les miennes, tendues pour les accueillir. Je passe doucement mes pouces sur ses mains et entre ses doigts, les massant délicatement.

« - Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- OK. Alors... Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser ? »

Le petit malin, il ne perd pas le nord ! Et ça ne me déplaît pas, en fait.

« - Je sais pas trop. Je me suis emporté. La fougue de l'instant, je suppose. »

Ma réponse est très vague et objectivement inutile, mais il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

« - Vérité. »

N'ayant plus vraiment d'idée hors de mon humeur de plus en plus joueuse et coquine, je joue le tout pour le tout avec une question volontairement osée. Très osée. Un peu trop... ?

« - Tu trouves pas qu'il y a vachement de tension sexuelle dans l'air, là, en ce moment ? »

Il pique un fard à cette question et se fige pendant un temps, puis il hausse les épaules et acquiesce d'un vague mouvement de la tête. Un peu la même attitude que quand je lui ai dit de m'embrasser, mais encore plus marquée.

« - Ouais... C'est bien possible. »

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis nous partons en même temps dans un rire à la fois gêné et désinvolte, toujours dans l'ambiance du jeu malgré tout. Une fois que nous sommes calmés, j'opte pour une action, et là, autant dire que, même si je le sais désormais réceptif à mes taquineries et à mes sous-entendus, il me surprend.

« - Je vais vérifier ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure. Fais-moi un bisou près de l'oreille. »

Eh ben ma foi, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle idée... Mais, là encore, je ne relève pas et me contente de m'exécuter. Je me penche vers lui et contourne son visage pour aller déposer un petit baiser juste sous son oreille, titillant son lobe du bout de mon nez au passage. Je l'entends sursauter et je le sens frémir à ce geste, mais je ne dis rien et me rassieds.

« - A toi.

\- Uhm... Euh, vérité. »

Je suis stimulé à bloc et je ne veux plus laisser passer l'occasion, je cherche de quoi avancer d'une étape sans pour autant le dire directement. Car ce serait un peu trop facile, et ça gâcherait le côté ludique de la chose. On est partis sur un jeu, autant rester dans cette ambiance. Et puis, ça n'en est qu'encore plus excitant, après tout.

« - Ça fait peut-être un peu trop scolaire, mais... »

Je me rapproche de lui, un petit sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

« - Sur une échelle de un à dix... »

Là, je glisse l'une de mes mains sur sa cuisse et la serre doucement en la caressant de mon pouce, plus joueur encore qu'auparavant.

« - La pression dans ton pantalon, elle est difficile à supporter de combien ? »

Là, je crois que je l'ai encore plus choqué que toutes les fois d'avant. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et une mine à moitié déconfite, à un point tel que je suis contraint de me retenir de rire pour paraître un minimum sérieux – car oui, je le suis – et pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage.

« - Euh, eh ben... Comme ça... Disons six.

\- Ah ouais, quand même. »

On dirait bien que la tension est à son comble. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de lui sauter directement dessus au lieu d'y aller par paliers _via_ le jeu. Parce que, oui, ce serait mentir que de prétendre que l'envie n'a pas germé en moi au fil des gages et confessions de plus en plus audacieux, voire déplacés.

« - A toi.

\- Action. »

Ce n'est encore une fois pas un hasard si j'ai choisi ça, je suis plus enclin à agir qu'à avouer des choses, et selon l'idée qu'il aura, au moins je pourrai jauger s'il est partant ou pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, clairement, mon mode séducteur est enclenché et marche à fond.

« - J'en ai une, mais ça inclut d'autres trucs... Je sais pas si c'est conforme au règles du jeu. »

Intrigué, je hausse les sourcils, sans le quitter des yeux. D'abord, je ne dis rien, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots qu'il a manifestement du mal à trouver. Puis, au bout d'un long silence lourd et tenace, j'esquisse un sourire incitateur.

« - Alors c'est quoi, mon action ? »

Il laisse s'échapper un léger rire nerveux, ne sachant visiblement pas trop comment le dire. Patient, je continue de le regarder avec un petit sourire, attendant que le verdict.

« - Lâche-toi. »

Ces deux mots si simples et pourtant pleins de signification m'envoient comme une décharge dans tout le corps, et une vague de chaleur semble imprégner mon cœur et se diffuser en à peine deux secondes partout en moi. Son regard est empreint d'une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue jusqu'alors, mais que je reconnais tout de suite. Et pour cause, je suis en train de le fixer de la même façon depuis tout à l'heure.

Ni une ni deux, je me jette littéralement sur lui et attrape son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, plaquant mon corps contre le sien. Bien qu'un peu pris de court, il me suit complètement dans cet engouement et me prend par la taille d'un geste fébrile. Nos lèvres se cherchent furieusement et nos mains commencent à se faire baladeuses. Sentant son enthousiasme croissant, je le pousse pour nous faire tomber allongés sur son lit et en profite pour descendre mes baisers le long de son cou.

En à peine une minute, l'ambiance a radicalement changé. Ce qui était un jeu basique, bien que parfois un peu détourné, est devenu de plus en plus déstabilisant et tendancieux au fil des minutes. Et, alors que c'était censé nous occuper en attendant d'avoir bien sommeil, ça nous a finalement menés à rester éveillés pendant encore un certain temps. Car, autant le dire, l'excitation de plus en plus prenante et palpable nous a carrément revigorés.

Nos vêtements partent un par un, enlevés dans des gestes à chaque fois plus nerveux. Nos respirations s'accélèrent et se troublent un peu plus chaque instant. Nos mains s'égarent un peu partout, de manière désordonnée et fébrile. Nos bouches se dévorent incessamment, Une violente impatience se fait ressentir, nous emportant jusqu'à nous en faire perdre la raison – qui de toute manière n'était déjà pas au beau fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Je profite qu'il soit de plus en plus confiant et audacieux pour lui retirer à la hâte son dernier vêtement. Je laisse quelques baisers près de son oreille – vu que je sais l'effet que ça lui fait, autant ne pas s'en priver – puis dans son cou et sur son torse, en descendant de plus en plus. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'attrape le sujet de ma convoitise entre mes lèvres et amorce un va-et-vient assez vif, sans omettre de jouer de ma langue et de mes dents. Un peu pris de court, il gémit de surprise, puis il laisse échapper un rire nerveux et son souffle se coupe à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens qu'il se contracte un peu, et un son un peu plus marqué lui échappe. J'interprète cela comme un encouragement et continue dans ma lancée.

« - Mmh... Eh, doucement ! Doucement... »

Ah, j'ai peut-être mal interprété... Je m'arrête aussitôt et lui adresse un regard interrogateur, inquiet d'avoir manqué de délicatesse. Il esquisse un sourire et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

« - On se calme sur les dents, petit sauvage.

\- Oh... Je suis plus un petit poulet ? »

Il rit à ma remarque et repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, visiblement toujours en confiance malgré ce petit incident de parcours. Je reprends donc où j'en étais, en faisant plus attention, mais toujours avec la même fougue. Il se tortille et se mord la lèvre pour cacher son expressivité, mais ses poings qui se resserrent et ses discrets couinements confirment qu'il apprécie ce que je fais. Je poursuis donc avec la même vigueur, lui soutirant des gémissements qu'il semble tellement étouffer que s'il les laissait partir tels quels, je pense qu'on nous entendrait dans toute la baraque.

Au bout d'un moment, comme je ne sais pas vraiment où il en est que je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ce soit si court, je m'arrête en cours de route et me redresse pour retourner embrasser son cou à plusieurs reprises, profitant pour lui mordiller le lobe entre deux. Et là, toujours aussi joueur, j'en profite pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

« - J'ai une dernière action pour toi. Si tu l'acceptes, bien sûr... »

Alors qu'il me questionne du regard, je laisse volontairement ma main s'échouer sur son aine, pour l'attiser encore et toujours plus, et lui mords l'oreille encore une fois.

« - Lâche-toi aussi. »

Il reste muet et immobile pendant quelques secondes, visiblement à nouveau pris de court, même si maintenant je pense qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne lui en faille plus, il se jette sur mes lèvres et me pousse pour me faire basculer en arrière et se mettre sur moi à son tour. Aussi grisé et empressé que moi, il faufile ses mains entre nos corps pour défaire mon pantalon et le baisser le long de mes jambes, emportant mon sous-vêtement dans la foulée. A la fois surpris et ravi d'un tel engouement de sa part, je le laisse faire bien volontiers, n'ayant évidemment pas la moindre intention de le couper dans son élan.

Lorsqu'il se redresse pour commencer à déboutonner ma chemise par le bas, il remonte dans le même temps sur l'une de mes cuisses en des petits baisers qui me font frissonner et me chatouillent un peu. Par réflexe, et comme en plus je ne suis pas vraiment sobre donc encore moins raisonné, je me mets à pouffer de rire tout seul.

« - Quoiii ? Te moque pas !

\- Mais nan, c'est sensible !

Il ricane à son tour et continue d'embrasser cette zone assez réceptive, en y passant la pointe de sa langue de temps à autres, ce qui ne manque par de m'arracher des frissons, voire des couinements incontrôlés. Je sens qu'il n'ose pas vraiment faire ce que je lui ai fait juste avant, mais ça ne fait rien, il arrive déjà très bien à me faire perdre la tête rien qu'avec ses petites attentions.

Il remonte petit à petit sur mon ventre et, une fois ma chemise défaite, il en écarte les pans et couvre mon torse de baisers hâtifs, presque nerveux, mordillant la peau par moments. Pantelant, je me tortille sous lui et serre ses mèches courtes dans mes poings, enivré tant par son audace que par ce qu'elle lui fait faire. Je contrôle difficilement les sons qui ne demande qu'à sortir, exalté par cette situation quelque peu inattendue et délicieusement indécente.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse et termine de retirer le vêtement que j'avais encore en trop. J'en profiter pour revenir l'embrasser frénétiquement, l'attirant vers moi pour qu'il retombe sur moi. Le contact direct entre nous me fait vraiment un drôle d'effet, mais dans le sens positif. C'est à la fois surprenant et incroyablement stimulant. Nos souffles haletants se mêlent, nos cœurs se déchaînent et nos corps frémissants se couvrent d'une moiteur dont la sensation et l'odeur à elles seules ne font que m'exciter encore plus.

Soudain, il se coupe dans son élan et prend mes mains pour les bloquer contre le matelas. Le pensant d'abord simplement d'humeur taquine, j'esquisse un sourire malicieux et lui vole un petit baiser aguicheur. Puis, en le regardant, je me rends compte qu'il a l'air troublé et hésitant. Inquiet d'avoir encore été maladroit d'une quelconque façon, je libère une de mes mains et la pose sur son épaule pour la caresser doucement.

« - Ça va pas ?

\- Si, c'est juste que... J'ai aucune idée de... Enfin, comment... »

Amusé et attendri, je glisse ma main sur sa nuque et l'embrasse au coin des lèvres, puis sur la pommette et enfin près de l'oreille, lui susurrant quelques mots pour le stimuler.

« - On s'en fout, laisse-toi aller. »

A ces mots, je laisse mes mains descendre le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches, que j'attire vers les miennes pour encore plus de proximité. Son souffle se coupe l'espace d'une seconde et il repose sa tête pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Et inévitablement, lorsqu'il commence à taquiner la peau sensible de ses dents, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour partir au quart de tour. En plus des mouvements un peu hésitants et aléatoires de son bassin contre le mien qui font tout de même leur effet, ces morsures me font totalement perdre pied. J'en ai la tête qui tourne et le corps entier qui tremble, je le sens jusqu'au bout de mes doigts et de mes orteils.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se redresse, nous laissant récupérer un peu, et m'observe avec un sourire en coin. Puis il se décale sur le côté et s'approche à nouveau pour attraper mon oreille entre ses lèvres, la pinçant doucement. Je frissonne et rigole par réflexe, d'autant plus que sa main effleure ma hanche en une caresse frivole, ce qui là encore me chatouille un peu.

« - J'ai encore... Une action, pour toi. »

Intrigué, je le fixe d'un air suspicieux, même si je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a en tête.

« - Eh, le jeu est pas fini, depuis le temps ?

\- Tu m'en as bien redonné une. Tout à l'heure.

\- Mmh, c'est vrai. Alors, quelle est ma mission ?

\- Dans le placard, juste là. Planqués derrière la pile de fringues.

\- Hein... ? De quoi ?

\- Regarde et tu verras. »

Perplexe, je me redresse et cherche là où il m'a indiqué, fouinant sous les vêtements entassés dans le meuble. Et là, je suis à la fois surpris, perplexe et amusé par ce que je trouve. Par automatisme, et surtout au vu de mon état second, j'éclate de rire comme un imbécile, tout en veillant tout de même à prendre ce qu'il faut. Car il en faut toujours, on ne sait jamais, et je suis plutôt rassuré qu'il ait été attentif à ce point malheureusement parfois mis de côté.

Alors qu'il commence à râler parce que je me moque gentiment, je me réinstalle sur lui, avec ce petit sourire malicieux qu'il a déjà vu maintes fois depuis tout à l'heure. Taquin, je reprends une série de petits bisous dans son cou, laissant ma main se balader à sa guise sur sa peau déjà moite.

« - T'es un sacré petit coquin, en fait.

\- Maaaaais ! Je prends des précautions, je...

\- Te fatigue pas, mon chou. Je te charrie.

\- Mmh...

\- Et puis, c'est bien que t'y aies pensé. »

Il me fixe d'un air à la fois blasé et joueur, puis se laisse soudainement emporter par un élan auquel je ne m'attendais pas vraiment pour le coup, même si je le sentais de plus en plus hardi. D'un mouvement aussi habile que rapide, il me fait retomber sur le côté et se remet sur moi en me coinçant en-dessous, visiblement d'humeur à prendre le contrôle. Ce qui ne manque pas de m'amuser et surtout de m'attiser encore davantage. D'autant plus qu'il recommence à mordre la peau de mon cou, de sorte que j'ai encore du mal à me retenir de presque crier. Nos corps recommencent à bouger l'un contre l'autre, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses épaules auxquelles je m'agrippe, comme pour garder un pied dans la réalité alors que j'en suis loin depuis un moment.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décale et me pousse pour que je m'installe sur le ventre, de plus en plus pressé et agité. Là, je devrais peut-être me sentir gêné d'être dans cette posture – car ça ne m'était pas arrivé avant – et même en panique en sachant ce qui se profite. Car ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est en train de mettre à profit la « mission » qu'il m'avait confiée, afin qu'on soit tous les deux dûment protégés. Mais, au lieu de tout ça, je me sens bien, je suis toujours en confiance, et par-dessus tout je suis complètement émoustillé, l'idée même me rend dingue.

J'étouffe un cri dans l'oreiller lorsque je le sens s'immiscer en moi d'un mouvement un peu hésitant mais qui fait déjà son effet. Je serre les poings par réflexe et soupire longuement, d'une part pour éviter d'être trop bruyant, d'autre part pour me détendre au mieux – parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quoi non plus. Mais, de toute manière, en plus de l'excitation folle qui m'embrume totalement l'esprit, les relents d'éthanol et de weed ont un effet anesthésiant, au-delà de l'état de détente excessive qu'ils provoquent. Du coup, autant le dire, je devrais peut-être avoir vraiment mal, mais en réalité c'est largement supportable.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent, je le sens là encore de plus en plus audacieux, il hésite de moins en moins, au vu de mes réactions toujours plus positives. Petit à petit, les va-et-vient de son bassin contre le mien se font plus rapides, puis plus amples et plus fougueux. Il vient se presser nerveusement contre mon dos, sa main libre tient ma hanche et ses doigts s'y enfoncent par moments. Je me cramponne à l'oreiller, retenant au mieux les sons un peu trop obscènes qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de ma bouche. Mes yeux s'embrument, mon corps tremble, mes orteils se crispent sous l'effet des multiples sensations. Ses coups de reins de plus en plus frénétiques et le frottement de plus en plus intense me rendent fou.

Nous ne sommes plus ni raisonnés, ni contrôlables. Il ne reste que les effets des bières et des joints, seuls guides de nos actions. Nos esprits sont embrumés par les derniers effets des substances plus ou moins licites et par le désir qui nous consume. Nous ne sommes plus que des corps assoiffés de luxure s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre, de façon aussi bestiale qu'intuitive, aussi exaltée qu'irréfléchie.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les sensations ont raison de nous et nous nous laissons retomber mollement, saisis par un orgasme intense et éprouvant. Nous restons un moment sans bouger, nous remettant progressivement de nos émotions, dans un silence apaisant seulement animé par nos respirations haletantes et le bruit des quelques baisers déposés sur mon épaule et dans mon cou.

Après avoir à peu près récupéré, nous nous réinstallons de façon un peu plus confortable. Je me remets sur le dos et, après s'être débarrassé de la protection, mon partenaire de jeu – en tous sens du terme – revient s'allonger à côté de moi et m'enlace spontanément.

« - Eh ben, on a bien fait de s'occuper autrement qu'en comptant les mouches. »

Il pouffe de rire à ma remarque et se décale un peu pour ensuite reposer sa tête sur moi. Je m'amuse à lui titiller distraitement les cheveux, lui caresse ma hanche en de vagues allers-retours. On est tous les deux crevés mais ça valait clairement le coup, je ne prétendrai pas le contraire.

« - Mais, quand même, j'ai pas... ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah... J'ai pas trop... ? Je sais pas...

\- Y avait rien de trop, je t'assure. »

Il acquiesce d'un discret hochement de tête et laisse un petit baiser dans mon cou, ce qui là encore ne manque pas de me tirer un frisson.

« - Et... Par rapport à Sysy ?

\- Mmh ? Je te trouve bien curieux.

\- Maaais c'est pas ça ! C'est... Je sais pas, ça confirme tes goûts pour les mecs, ou... ? »

Amusé, je lui tape gentiment l'épaule en tirant la langue, faisant mine d'être offusqué. Alors que je ne le suis pas vraiment, je suis simplement un peu surpris qu'il me demande ça.

« - Gros malin, va.

\- Mais je demande juste, roh.

\- Eh ben si tu veux savoir... Je pense que oui. Après, c'est... Différent. Enfin c'est toujours différent d'une personne à l'autre, de toute façon.

\- Heureusement, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerderait.

\- Mais ouais, tellement.

\- Et, tu... Tu voudras recommencer... ?

\- Mmh, je sais pas... Pourquoi pas. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis je lui adresse un petit sourire taquin.

« - Du coup, y a de fortes chances pour que je profite de toi pendant qu'on est ici. »

Il hausse les sourcils et pouffe de rire, un peu surpris mais surtout manifestement assez enthousiaste à cette idée.

« - Ça me va. »

* * *

 _VOILÀ ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un chapitre qui bouge bien XD Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Pas trop choqués, mes petits choux ? Une idée de la suite (car oui, y en a une ^^) ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**LA BIÈRE DE TROP ?**

Tiens, mais qu'est-ce donc ? Oh, mais quelle surprise ! Encore une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui... Et aussi M. Breakdown, cette fois !

Donc, si c'est pas encore fait, foncez voir les vidéos de ce gars-là, ça cause de metal et c'est vraiment pas fait avec le cul, je vous le garantis (surtout quand y a les deux autres gogoles qui y interviennent :p).

/!\ TW : sujets adultes (genre, vraiment), langage +18 et citron bien juteux. J'aurai préviendu (sic) !

 **NB :**

Les personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Confusion**

* * *

Cela fait au moins une demi-heure que Momo dort comme une marmotte, tandis que moi, je tourne en rond. Pourtant, j'ai tout pour avoir sommeil, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je décide finalement d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre, un peu de fraîcheur nocturne ne fera pas de mal. Puis, je sors de la pièce à pas de loup pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau. Ça aussi, ça fera du bien.

En allant à la cuisine, je me retrouve face à une situation un peu embêtante. Sylvain est affalé à moitié sur le canapé et à moitié sur la table, dans une posture improbable, un bras pendant dans le vide, ronflant bizarrement. Soucieux, je me rapproche et m'accroupis près de lui, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le laisser comme ça, il faut au moins qu'il s'installe correctement. Je le secoue légèrement par l'épaule pour ne pas le brusquer et l'interpelle doucement.

« - Mec, réveille-toi.

\- Grmblf... Mmh, quoi... ?

\- Faut pas rester comme ça, tu vas te faire mal. »

Comme il réagit à peine, je décide de m'en charger. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille avec un lumbago ou le nez dans son vomi, si ça venait à arriver. Je le redresse délicatement et l'installe de mon mieux, il ne bronche pas et se laisse faire mollement. Je cale quelques coussins sous lui pour qu'il soit dans une position assez confortable et le recouvre d'un duvet qui traîne à côté.

Une fois sûr de le laisser dans une situation à peu près convenable, je vais donc à la cuisine pour enfin me désaltérer. Au début, je commence avec un verre, puis je me rends vite compte que ça ne suffit pas. Et je me retrouve à descendre à peu près l'équivalent d'un demi-litre de flotte en une minute à peine. Je reste quelques instants appuyé contre l'évier, les yeux clos, essayant de me détendre. Et au bout d'un moment, je sens des bras m'entourer de derrière, me faisant sursauter.

« - Didi... »

Merde, je croyais qu'il dormait, lui... Je m'étais trompé, il a même eu la force de venir jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se rapproche de moi et là, il vient me serrer contre lui, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« - Euh... Sysy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mmh, t'es confortable. »

Je me rends compte que je sers d'oreiller à une loque alcoolisée et défoncée. Non pas que je sois dans l'état le plus lucide en ce moment, mais je n'en suis pas à ce point-là. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi c'est dû, peut-être qu'il a pris une taffe ou une bière de trop par rapport à nous... En tout cas, il a du mal à tenir debout, au point qu'il se cramponne à moi pour garder un minimum d'équilibre.

Ça n'a rien de bien plaisant à première vue, mais en même temps... Sa voix rauque tout près de mon oreille, son souffle sur ma nuque, son étreinte... C'est idiot, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir troublé. Déjà parce que j'étais en pleins ébats il y a moins d'une heure, ce qui conditionne bien mon humeur, et aussi parce que, de toute manière, il sait me faire perdre le nord, même sans le faire exprès. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais vraiment repensé à lui de cette manière, surtout que quand on l'avait fait, c'était simplement une envie d'essayer. Mais là, le fait de l'avoir tout contre moi fait remonter ces moments et sensations que j'avais presque oubliés.

Autant être honnête, s'il n'avait pas été dans un état pareil, ou en tout cas assez lucide pour que le consentement soit bien clair, il y aurait eu des chances que je lui saute dessus et que je termine ma nuit avec lui. Mais il faut que je reste raisonnable, surtout que lui n'est pas du tout en mesure de l'être. Je le traîne donc comme je peux jusqu'au canapé, il râle un peu mais j'arrive à le maîtriser en caressant ses cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus vite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la mission est enfin accomplie, il dort comme un bébé et ronfle même un peu. Amusé et attendri par sa bouille adorable, je me penche pour déposer un petit baiser sur son front et le couvre correctement, avant de retourner à la chambre. Je reviens m'allonger dans le lit et, une fois bien installé, je ferme les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil, cette fois. Mais, alors qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à ça, je me surprends à penser à Sylvain...

Même si ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, même si ce n'est pas à côté de lui que je dors, je suis incapable de ne pas penser à lui. J'imagine que c'est parce que ce début de nuit endiablé, combiné au fait qu'il vienne me câliner spontanément, a fait remonter des souvenirs, qui viennent se mélanger à mon ressenti actuel. Mais ces pensées qui ne correspondent pas à la situation m'agacent et me fichent un bordel monstre dans l'esprit.

Alors que je rumine dans mon coin à cause de ça, une voix endormie vient interrompre mes élucubrations en un marmonnement tout juste intelligible.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Entre temps, Momo s'est rapproché de moi, il a l'air un peu inquiet.

« - T'inquiète, ça va. Juste un peu de mal à dormir... »

Il vient se coller à moi et je l'enlace spontanément, flattant son bras d'une caresse légère du bout des doigts. Mine de rien, son étreinte m'apaise et m'aère un peu l'esprit, en plus de l'air frais qui passe par la fenêtre. Petit à petit, mon esprit se calme, mon corps se détend et le sommeil finit par consentir à m'accueillir pour de longues heures de repos réparateur.

 **[…]**

Encore une soirée, beaucoup plus sage cette fois. Nous nous sommes à peu près remis de la précédente et, de toute façon, il faut être en forme pour demain, car on reprend la route. Nous profitons donc de nos dernières heures ici, en papotant de tout et de rien, avec quelques bières qui circulent, bien plus raisonnablement qu'hier, évidemment. Et, dans le même esprit, nous partons nous coucher beaucoup plus tôt qu'hier, et dans un état plus acceptable.

Malgré tout, j'ai beau être allongé au calme, dans des draps confortables, là encore je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. Les pensées grouillent dans mon esprit, je songe trop à tout ce qui s'est passé hier, avec Momo... J'avais dit que je reviendrais le voir avant qu'on parte, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a pris au sérieux, vu l'état dans lequel on était. Du coup, je me retrouve à y penser sans vraiment oser agir. Peut-être qu'il a répondu sans réfléchir, ou peut-être qu'il a même oublié tout ça. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir... A moins d'aller lui demander directement.

De toute façon, si je ne fais rien, je vais rester là à ruminer et à me perdre dans des hypothèses improbables. Alors que si j'y vais, au mieux j'ai raison et ça m'arrange, au pire il n'est plus du tout dans ce délire et j'aurai juste l'air un peu con, parce qu'il ne pourra tout de même pas nier ce qui s'est passé non plus. Je me lève donc et retourne à pas de loups vers sa chambre. Je toque à la porte et ouvre pour entrer, toujours le plus discrètement possible. Momo ne dort pas non plus, il est installé dans son lit mais toujours assis, en train de lire quelque chose.

« - Hey... Je te dérange pas ?

\- Non, non, t'inquiète ! Vas-y, entre. »

J'esquisse un sourire gêné et m'avance timidement. Oui, c'est idiot et ridicule, mais je reste quand même incertain quant à ce que je peux me permettre ou non. Peut-être qu'il a décidé que ce qui s'est passé hier doit y rester et qu'il ne veut plus de ce genre de choses entre nous. Cette nuit agitée ne nous engageait à rien, d'autant plus que nous étions loin d'être lucides.

« - Y a truc qui va pas ?

\- Euh, non. Ça va très bien, c'est juste... »

Toujours aussi hésitant, je me rapproche à petits pas, en me triturant les doigts.

« - C'est à cause d'hier ? Faut pas que ça te mine, hein.

\- Euh, non t'inquiète, c'est pas le problème... »

Je me sens vraiment bête, il suffirait que je dise simplement ce que j'appréhende, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est bête, mais les mots ne me viennent pas.

« - Tu regrettes ?

\- Hein ? Non ! Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Pourquoi, tu regrettes, toi ?

\- Bah non. »

Bon, au moins, j'ai une partie de ma réponse, il ne s'en mord pas les doigts.

« - Allez, viens par là. »

Cette invitation me surprend un peu, mais je ne me laisse pas prier et m'installe à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il m'enlace et vient déposer un petit baiser dans mon cou. Pris de court, je sursaute en frissonnant et le dévisage, intrigué, même si c'est loin de me déplaire et que ça complète le début de réponse à la question qui me taraude depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien. Je... J'étais juste pas sûr, en fait.

\- Pas sûr de quoi ?

\- De, euh... De si tu voudrais... Enfin...

\- Dis-moi.

\- Si tu voudrais recommencer. »

Bon, voilà, au moins, c'est dit, on ne pouvait pas faire plus clair. Et ça a plus l'air de l'amuser qu'autre chose, donc c'est plutôt bon signe.

« - Bah pourquoi je voudrais pas ?

\- J'en sais rien, t'as le droit de changer d'avis entre temps. »

Il acquiesce et me serre contre lui et laisse quelques bisous sur mon épaule.

« - T'as changé d'avis, toi ?

\- Mmh, non plus. »

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et scelle nos lèvres en un baiser ardent, qui me surprend mais surtout me plaît beaucoup. Même si nous sommes dans un meilleur état que la nuit dernière, j'apprécie toujours autant le contact physique prononcé avec lui et ses élans audacieux. Et ça a le même effet, d'ailleurs...

« - Tu perds pas de temps, toi.

\- Mais quoi ? »

Il me regarde avec un air de cocker triste qui me fait éclater de rire. Amusé et attendri, je l'enlace à mon tour et penche la tête pour attraper doucement son oreille entre mes dents. Il sursaute à ce geste et laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

« - Je te taquine...

\- Tiens donc ?

\- Eh ouais. »

Il me fixe en silence, haussant légèrement les sourcils, puis il se jette littéralement sur moi pour me faire tomber sur le matelas et grimper sur moi en m'embrassant fougueusement. Bien que pris de court, je me laisse très volontiers emporter là-dedans et m'agrippe à ses épaules en dévorant sa bouche de la mienne. Nos mains vont assez vite se faufiler sous les vêtements et, comme hier, nous nous laissons entraîner par nos pulsions, encore une fois, pour ce soir.

 **[Quelques jours plus tard]**

« - Et donc, avec lui aussi... ?

\- Ouais. »

Si le sujet n'était pas si sérieux et gênant, j'aurais immortalisé en photo la tête improbable de ma meilleure amie, suite à mon récit. Je viens de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé non seulement avec Momo, mais aussi toute cette histoire avec Sysy. Je ne lui ai pas seulement raconté pour le fun, mais parce que je me sens comme dans un mélange de gêne, de nostalgie et de culpabilité.

Un long silence de plus en plus embarrassant alourdit l'atmosphère. J'appréhende quelque peu la réaction d'Anaïs, même si je sais qu'elle ne serait pas du genre à m'engueuler, à me juger ou à se moquer de moi pour ça. Au bout d'un temps, inquiet de son absence de réponse, je me rapproche en la dévisageant, l'air interrogateur.

« - T'es toujours là ?

\- Euh, oui, oui ! Laisse-moi juste une minute pour enregistrer le fait que t'aies couché avec deux de tes meilleurs potes.

\- Je sais, c'est chelou.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, du coup, oui, ça l'est un peu. Mais j'assimile, OK ?

\- Prends ton temps. »

Effectivement, ça requiert un petit moment d'assimiler tout ça. Bon, je la comprends, ce n'est pas anodin non plus, et même si c'est ma grande amie d'enfance, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de tout ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et si je le fais, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler et pourquoi pas de prendre quelques conseils. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas embêtée avec ça, c'est ma vie privée et elle ne tient pas forcément à en être informée.

« - Mais du coup, t'es gay ou... ?

\- Bah non. J'ai eu des copines, quand même.

\- Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas.

\- Ben si, du coup, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est plutôt les filles que j'aime.

\- Je me répète, mais ça n'empêche pas.

\- Excuse-moi mais je peux difficilement être homo si j'aime les filles, hein.

\- Mmh, pas faux. Mais... T'aimes les mecs aussi, alors ? »

Silence. En réalité, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Si je les aime comme j'aime les filles ? Probablement pas. Si je me sens attiré en général ? Pas sûr. Si je considère pour autant Momo et Sysy comme n'importe quels autres amis ? Je ne pense pas non plus, je ne vais pas me mentir.

« - Je sais plus, Nini. Je... Je suis complètement perdu. »

Je baisse la tête en soupirant longuement, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Compréhensive, elle se rapproche et m'enlace en venant tapoter mon dos pour me réconforter. Même si ça ne résout pas le problème qui se pose, ça me soulage, je sais que j'ai toujours son soutien quoi qu'il arrive.

« - Au moins, t'as mis un mot là-dessus, c'est déjà ça.

\- Ouais mais ça n'arrange rien. »

Elle me relâche et se recule en me regardant, déjà plus préoccupée que surprise.

« - Tu sais, c'est pas un drame. Peut-être que tu te cherches encore, c'est normal.

\- Mais chercher quoi ?

\- Bah... Tes préférences. Je sais pas, t'es peut-être bi.

\- Jusque là, j'ai jamais été amoureux d'un mec...

\- Bon, alors peut-être bicurieux, ou autre chose, je sais pas. Mais t'es pas obligé d'être à fond sur quelqu'un pour être simplement attiré. Heureusement, sinon t'imagines le bordel... »

Cette réflexion a le mérite de me faire sourire, il n'y a pas à tortiller, elle sait vraiment comment me redonner un peu le moral quand je dérive.

« - Mouais... Alors comment ça se fait que c'est avec deux de mes meilleurs potes ?

\- Je sais pas... Peut-être parce que ça te rend plus à l'aise vu que tu les connais.

\- Bah justement, c'est super chelou !

\- C'est pas de te dire ça qui va t'aider à réfléchir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'aiderait, alors... ? »

Elle détourne le regard en haussant les épaules, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Et ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est normal. Que répondre à ça ? Comment s'y retrouver là-dedans ?

« - Essaie d'en parler... Au moins avec Sysy.

\- De... Hein ? Mais t'es folle ! Tu m'imagines lui reparler de ça ? Bonjour le malaise !

\- Bah excuse-moi, mais quand vous avez baisé tous les deux, y en avait pas, de malaise. »

Alors là, elle me surprend. En plus de me balancer cette idée saugrenue, elle a l'air d'avoir carrément assimilé ce que je lui ai raconté, pour rétorquer de cette façon.

« - Mais ! T'es sérieuse ?

\- Oh, ça va, fais pas ton choqué.

\- On était un peu torchés et on s'est laissé emporter, forcément y avait pas de malaise !

\- Alors pourquoi ce serait un problème de lui en reparler ?

\- Mais parce que je sais pas ce qu'il en pense, on n'est jamais revenus là-dessus ! »

Encore un silence. Cette fois, en plus d'être surprise, elle a l'air désolé, compatissant.

« - Vous en avez jamais reparlé depuis... ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Ben... On n'en a pas reparlé, c'est tout. »

Elle hausse les sourcils, toujours aussi étonnée et presque aussi choquée que tout à l'heure.

« - Mais comment vous avez pu passer ça à la trappe ?

\- J'en sais rien. La honte, la peur, le regret, je sais pas.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Moi, non. Mais lui, peut-être. Et je pense qu'on a tous les deux un peu peur et honte, oui. »

Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes, puis me tapote l'épaule d'un geste encourageant.

« - Eh ben, si depuis tout ce temps vous en avez jamais reparlé, peut-être qu'il serait temps de le faire, justement.

\- Euh... T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Non. Mais c'est mieux que de faire mine de rien et de rester à patauger dans la semoule. »

 **[…]**

Voilà, c'est fait. J'ai tout balancé. J'étais presque mortifié à l'idée de le faire, mais je l'ai fait. Bien sûr j'ai volontairement omis de parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Momo, il n'a ni besoin ni envie, je pense, de le savoir. De toute façon, je me posais déjà des questions avant que ça arrive, même si elles ont ressurgi suite à ça.

Dans tous les cas, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, sentiments et confusions, et maintenant j'appréhende sa réaction. Qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il ait peur, qu'il culpabilise, qu'il s'enfuie... Mais apparemment, j'ai mal anticipé. Et tant mieux. Enfin...

« - Donc... Tu me dis que t'aimes pas vraiment les mecs, mais que t'es quand même attiré...

\- Ouais, en gros, ça a l'air d'être ça.

\- Par moi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu... Enfin, je t'attire ?

\- Si c'était pas le cas, il se serait rien passé.

\- Mmh, moui. »

Un silence assez long et pesant s'installe entre nous, ni lui ni moi ne savons quoi faire, quoi dire, peut-être même quoi penser. En tout cas, de mon côté, même si je me suis confié à Nini, puis maintenant à lui, ça ne m'apporte pas vraiment de réponse. Jusque là, je n'avais eu ni désir ni sentiments pour des hommes, et voilà que c'est arrivé deux fois en seulement quelques semaines.

Et, pour compliquer davantage, je sens que ce n'est pas la même chose pour les deux. Avec Momo, c'était presque uniquement charnel, au début sous l'influence de la weed et de l'alcool, ensuite par curiosité, par continuité, par envie de profiter de pouvoir le faire encore une fois. Avec Sysy, ça a commencé par de la curiosité, un peu biaisée par les effets de l'éthanol, puis c'est devenu plus passionnel la deuxième fois, et même si je n'avais jamais vraiment repensé à tout ça jusqu'à l'autre jour, j'ai bien dû admettre que, oui, il m'attire, que sa proximité me plaît, que son contact me fait de l'effet, et que l'idée ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Comme s'il réussissait à deviner mes pensées, il se rapproche et pose une main hésitante sur mon épaule. J'esquisse un sourire à la fois amusé et intrigué, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter ce geste. Ce peut autant être un sous-entendu qu'un simple geste amical – comme ça l'a été le plus souvent, d'ailleurs. Je n'ose rien faire, de peur de l'offenser si je suis ma petite voix qui me dit de saisir cette occasion. Parce qu'avant d'avoir été un partenaire d'une nuit, c'est tout de même mon meilleur ami, et parce que les gens ne sont pas des occasions, tout simplement.

Mais, alors que je suis en plein débat intérieur sur comment je pourrais réagir, il s'avance vers moi en passant son autre bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse avec une douceur presque hasardeuse, qui est tout de même loin de me déplaire. Bien que surpris par une telle initiative, j'y réponds bien volontiers et l'enlace à mon tour, réduisant encore un peu plus la distance entre nos corps. Ses doigts glissent le long de ma clavicule et viennent titiller les cheveux sur ma nuque.

Nous nous séparons quelques secondes, de deux ou trois petits centimètres à peine, puis je l'embrasse encore, cette fois-ci avec plus d'ardeur. Il est un peu surpris sur le moment, mais il me suit à son tour là-dedans et repose ses mains sur ma taille, les deux cette fois, pour la caresser de ses doigts. Assez rapidement, l'étreinte devient un peu plus affirmée, enflammée, ce qui est là encore loin de me déranger. D'autant plus que ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour descendre le long de mon cou, un geste auquel il me sait déjà très réceptif et qui ne manque pas de faire son petit effet. Stimulé par une telle attention à cet endroit précis, je laisse échapper quelques discrets soupirs et m'agrippe à ses épaules, esquissant un sourire amusé et joueur.

« - Tu sais que… Si tu me fais ça, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter après.

\- Mmh, je me doute, oui.

\- Hehe, coquin, va... »

A ces mots, je prends son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il se redresse et l'embrasse avidement en le serrant fort contre moi, cherchant un maximum de contact. Je profite de cette montée d'adrénaline – et sûrement aussi d'autres hormones – pour faufiler mes doigts sous son T-shirt que je remonte jusqu'en haut de son dos. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche, puis il se recule pour me laisser retirer le vêtement. Il retourne ensuite aussitôt picorer mon cou de petits baisers, laissant parfois de douces morsures. Il sait très bien que s'il continue, je ne pourrai plus me contenir. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'arrête pas, d'ailleurs.

Mes yeux se ferment par automatisme, me laissant apprécier les sensations. Mes mains curieuses se promènent sur le haut dénudé de son corps et prennent tout le temps de le redécouvrir, explorant attentivement son ventre, son buste, ses épaules, son dos, la chute de ses reins. Progressivement, sa bouche remonte le long de ma mâchoire pour retrouver la mienne et la taquiner gentiment.

Au bout de quelques instants, je romps ce contact et pose mon front contre le sien, frémissant d'euphorie. Les yeux clos, il faufile ses doigts sous mon haut et le remonte, souriant au léger frisson qui me saisit lorsqu'il passe sur le creux de mes reins. Une fois le vêtement ôté, il revient m'embrasser avec fougue et me pousse pour me faire tomber et s'installer contre moi. L'une de mes mains vient se tapir dans mes cheveux, l'autre se cale sur ma hanche. Je le serre contre moi, cherchant déjà un maximum de proximité entre nous.

Certes, tout ça arrive un peu de nulle part, mais je ne vais pas prétendre que ça me dérange. Au contraire, je suis même bien content qu'il ait fait le premier pas, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable, malgré la conversation que j'avais eue avec Nini à ce sujet. Je me laisse emporter par son audace, par ses gestes, par les sensations que ceux-ci me provoquent. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, ma peau se hérisse petit à petit de frissons, ma respiration se trouble et une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Je me sens bien, même si je suis encore un peu étonné d'une telle attitude que je n'aurais pas vraiment soupçonnée de sa part. Mon corps est en pleine effervescence et mon esprit lâche prise, ne laissant place qu'aux émotions.

Emporté par un élan d'enthousiasme, je me redresse pour le pousser sur le côté et inverser nos positions, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Après quelques caresses un peu hasardeuses, il se recule comme il peut en se décalant légèrement, l'air soudainement pensif. Essayant de reconnecter un peu avec la réalité, parce que ça m'inquiète quand même, je lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

« - Nan, tout va bien, t'inquiète. C'est juste que, euh...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Eh ben... C'est idiot, mais... J'ai besoin de toi. Et ça, ça m'a manqué... »

Attendri par un tel aveu, je lui adresse un grand sourire et l'embrasse encore, cette fois avec plus de tendresse, en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour entrelacer nos doigts.

« - C'est pas idiot, je trouve pas en tout cas.

\- Ah... ?

\- Mmh. Ça m'a manqué aussi. »

Je me cale dans ses bras et retourne flatter son cou à mon tour. Au fil des secondes, il émet de discrets soupirs d'aise, à force de sentir mes lèvres s'éterniser sur sa gorge et parfois descendre légèrement vers son buste ou remonter le long de sa jugulaire. Il me serre contre lui, doucement mais fermement, comme si je risquais de m'évaporer à tout instant. Je m'engouffre encore une fois dans la brèche et descends mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon, que j'ai tôt fait de défaire. Il me laisse le glisser le long de ses jambes et le lui ôter, puis il inflige le même sort à mon jeans.

Nos mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses, nos caresses et nos baisers s'étendent davantage. J'entame une chute vertigineuse de petits bisous jusqu'à son ventre, où je laisse parfois aussi traîner un peu mes dents. Je profite d'être au bon niveau pour faufiler mes mains sous le tissu qui cache encore les parties les plus intimes de son corps et flatter ses cuisses en-dessous, toujours dans des gestes doux et attentifs, bien que fébriles. Je m'amuse même à faufiler mes doigts sous son dernier vêtement, et j'y sens déjà le résultat de son excitation. Il se laisse faire, appréciant mes gestes, libérant des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus grisés, qui m'encouragent à continuer. Ravi de constater que cela lui fait plaisir, je me laisse emporter par l'enthousiasme et baisse son dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes.

Lorsque je remonte à son niveau, il attrape mon visage entre ses mains presque brûlantes et m'embrasse avec une ardeur sans précédent. Totalement enivré, je me redresse quelques secondes, le temps de me débarrasser de mon sous-vêtement, et il pose aussitôt ses mains sur le creux de mon dos pour m'attirer contre lui. C'est toujours à la fois émoustillant et étrange d'être aussi proche physiquement de quelqu'un, dans le contact le plus intime qui soit. Et là, c'est si particulier que ça l'est encore plus...

Comme par automatisme, nos corps commencent à bouger l'un contre l'autre. Sans cesser de l'embrasser avec toujours autant de ferveur, je promène ses mains un peu partout sur lui, sur son visage, ses bras, son torse, sa taille, ses cuisses. Je fais même parfois une rapide escale entre celles-ci, attisant ainsi encore plus la flamme de son désir qui l'a déjà manifestement sérieusement entamé. Nous prenons le temps, échangeant des caresses toujours aussi sensuellement minutieuses, réunissant parfois nos lèvres frémissantes en un baiser avide. Nous avons tous les deux le souffle de plus en plus court et des gestes menés par l'envie dévorante. Nos initiatives sont exemptes de toute hésitation, de toute gêne.

Il accompagne les mouvements de mon bassin, ses soupirs d'aise se multiplient, se muant parfois en de petits couinements inopinés mais tout bonnement adorables. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus expressif que moi vocalement parlant, mais je vois et je sens qu'il éprouve du plaisir et cela m'en donne encore plus. Il me fait un effet tel que je ne peux pas trouver de mot pour le qualifier. Nous sommes dans un autre monde, comme dans une autre dimension. Où il n'y a plus que lui et moi, nous abandonnant l'un à l'autre, sans pudeur, sans hésitation.

Ses gémissements vont crescendo, entrecoupés de soupirs haletants, lorsque je commence à me mouvoir un peu plus vite contre lui, tenant ses hanches pour le garder au plus près. Nous nous laissons mener par le désir qui nous consume, dans la chaleur d'une étreinte fougueuse et passionnée. Certes, on ne va pas aussi « loin » que ce que j'ai pu expérimenter l'autre jour, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Là, avec lui, c'est différent, je ne ressens pas le besoin d'en faire plus, tout comme les deux premières fois, en fait la question ne se pose simplement pas. L'euphorie de ces retrouvailles charnelles nous suffit déjà.

Il ne nous faut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que l'intensité de toutes ces sensations atteigne son apogée. Nos muscles se contractent et notre étreinte se resserre encore un peu plus, au son des derniers soupirs les plus évocateurs. A bout de souffle, je laisse mon corps choir contre le sien et ma tête se terrer entre son cou et son épaule. Tout aussi exténué, il flatte mon dos de caresses vagues, qui toutefois ne manquent pas de me faire frémir, me soutirant un rire nerveux.

Je perçois les battements de son cœur aussi déchaîné que le mien, qui petit à petit commence à se calmer. Nous sommes tous les deux haletants, épuisés, mais bien. Au bout d'un moment, je me redresse et dépose un petit bisou sur sa tempe. Il sourit à ce geste et attrape mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser longuement. Surpris mais enthousiaste, je prolonge volontiers ce baiser tendre et apaisant, sans omettre quelques petites caresses, qui ont l'air de rien comme ça, mais qui sont toujours les bienvenues dans ce genre de moment.

En fait, à la réflexion, je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Apparemment, en plus d'être attiré, de base, par les femmes, je peux aussi être attiré par des hommes. Jusque là, je n'ai été amoureux que de filles, et même pour certaines vraiment beaucoup. Et je n'ai été attiré que par deux mecs que je connais déjà très bien et qui, de surcroît, font partie de mes meilleurs amis. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop si c'est « représentatif », d'autant plus que j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est très bizarre. Mais, au-delà de ça, je suis certain d'une chose : là, en ce moment, avec Sylvain, c'est comme ça que je me sens le mieux, dans ce contexte.

Alors oui, ce ne sera peut-être pas durable. Peut-être que je retomberai amoureux d'une fille. Peut-être que je serai intéressé par d'autres gars. Peut-être que je reviendrai vers Momo si l'occasion se présente à nouveau, parce que je ne peux pas nier que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne m'a absolument pas déplu. Mais, en attendant, c'est avec Sysy que je me sens vraiment, intensément bien. C'est de lui que je suis le plus proche, et pas seulement qu'en termes d'amitié. C'est lui qui me comble de sa seule présence, qui m'attire le plus et qui m'avait le plus manqué.

Sans cesser mes petites attentions, je lui chuchote les paroles qui suivent ma pensée.

« - En fait... Je crois que c'est toi que j'aime le plus. »

* * *

 _Voilààà, this is the end (my only frien... *SBAFF* rho ça va T_T) ALORS que dites-vous de tout ça ? Pas trop traumatisées ? 8)_

 _NB : dans le chapitre précédent, à un moment j'ai écrit « ce qui se profiTe » au lieu de « ce qui se profiLe », teubé que je suis » Bref, si ça vous amuse de chercher XD Voilà, mea culpa !_


End file.
